Haruskah Dia?
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: chap4 update! Orihime Inoue gadis lugu yang menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo sepenuh hatinya. saat ia hendak menyatakan perasaannya.., sebuah kenyataan muncul. RnR? IchiRuki/InoUlqu/InoIchi  maaf lupa pairing, thx dah diingetin!
1. Chapter 1

**HAI! SAYA SOREDEMO MIZU akan menghiasi layar komputer atau laptop kalian! Uhuy! Udah banyak fic abal dan ga bermutu yang saya buat.. jangan lupa dukung saya di IFA! *pengen banget mejeng nama* ayoo! Kita saksikan! Cekidot!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi sudah tiba, seorang gadis cantik berambut oranye panjang bangun tidurnya. Ia bergegas maandi dan makan. Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang biasa dengan aksi cerobohnya. Kini ia memakai baju seragam sekolah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan., berkali-kali ia melihat bayangan dirinya dikaca. Ia mengenakan jepitan bunga berhelai 6 berwarna biru. Sempurna, itulah tanggapan orang-orang tentang dirinya. Kenapa tidak? Ia gadis yang cantik, baik, berdada besar, kurus, polos, dan cukup pintar (mungkin).

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu Apartementnya. Dengan wajah ceria ia berjalan menuju sekolah. Gadis itu celingak-celinguk. Ia sedang mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu ia tunggu dan ia cari setiap pagi. Seseorang yang bagi dirinya istimewa. Akhirnya sesosok pria berambut jabrik berwarna oranye nampak sedang berjalan membawa tas. Wajah gadis itu langsung cerah ceria dan menghampiri pria itu.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" teriak gadis itu sambil berlari kearah sang pria.

"Ah., Inoue., Ohayou!" jawab lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu sambil berhenti berjalan menunggu seorang gadis cantik bernama Orihime Inoue.

"Kurosaki-Kun Ohyaou! Hari ini cerah ya?" ucap Inoue

"Iya.. memang cerah.." ucap Ichigo sambil kembali berjalan bersama Inoue.

"Ano.., Kurosaki-Kun.. Sado-Kun dan Ishida-K mana?" tanya Inoue.

"Ishida dan Chad sudah pergi duluan karena mereka piket," jawab Ichigo.

"Ohw.., begitu rupanya.." ucap Inoue.

"Kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-Kun bisa saja! Kurosaki-Kun kan temanku!" ucap Inoue polos.

"Oh begitu ya," ucap Ichigo.

BRUK! Ichigo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Inoue menabrak seseorang. Orang yang ditabrak Ichigo terjatuh karena badanya lebih kecil. Orang itu mengenakan jaket, kaos berwarna putih, dan celana training serta topi yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aduh., Kau tak papa?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada orang yang menabraknya itu.  
>"Iya," ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis.<p>

"Ah., Kau ternyata Momo," ucap Ichigo yang nampak mengenali gadis tersebut.

"Rupanya kau Ichigo, maaf aku sedang buru-buru.." ucap Hinamori Momo gadis berwajah imut.

Inoue yang melihat wajah gadis itu langsung takjub tak percaya. Wajah gadis itu sangat imut bahkan terlalu manis.

"Ayo kubantu! Hup! Kenapa pakaianmu begini?" tanya Ichigo sambil membantu Momo berdiri.

Momopun berdiri. "Ini.. eh.., jadi.." ucap Momo terbata-bata.

"Jangan bilang kau mau membantu Hitsugaya kabur dari jadwal shownya?" tebak Ichigo.

BINGO! Tebakan Ichigo benar! Nampaknya Ichigo berhak mendapatkan sebuah Blackberry Gemini karena bisa menebak dengan benar!,

"Huh., KUMOHON! Jangan bilang pada manager Hitsu-Chan., kasian dia.. lagian Hitsu-Chan cuma ingin menjenguk Rukia-Chan," ucap Momo sambil memohon-mohoh.

"Ukh., mau gimana lagi.. kalau alasannya Rukia, baiklah.. aku ga akan bilang," ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

"Arigatou! Aku pergi dulu Ichigo!"ucap Momo sambil kembali berlari.

Ichigo melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Inoue yang tak mengenal siapa gadis imut itu tak dapat berkomentar. Inoue yang sadar kalau dirinya sudah ditinggal oleh Ichigo langsung mengejar Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-Kun.., ano.. tadi itu siapa?" tanya Inoue ragu-ragu.

"Oh., dia temanku.. Hinamori Momo," ucap Ichigo santai.

"Imutnya..," ucap Inoue kagum.

"Dia pacar artis Toushiro Hitsugaya loh!" ucap Ichigo.

"Apa? Maksudmu., Hitsugaya si artis berbakat? Yang sudah membintangi 5 film layar lebar? Yang sudah membuat 3 album lagu? Yang sudah mendapat penghargaan hingga dari luar negri?" ucap Inoue kaget tak kepalang.

"Iya., dia itu pacarnya Hitsugaya," ucap Ichigo.

"Hebat.., tak kusangkan gadis semanis itu bisa pacaran dengan artis berbakat.. mereka memang serasi!" ucap Inoue senang.

"Hahahaha.. mereka memang serasi," ucap Ichigo sambil tertawa.

.

.

Seperti biasa., Inoue menggambar-gambar dibuku tulisnya. Tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang disampaikan oleh gurunya. Keasyikan Inoue menggambar terhenti ketika ia melihat senyuman Ichigo yang sedang menatap layar handphone. Senyum lembut yang tak pernah ia lihat ketika Ichigo bersamanya. Rasa ingin tahu Inoue sangat besar. Hingga tiba-tiba..,

"Sensei, aku izin pulang cepat," ucap Ichigo yang sontak membuat seluruh kelas kaget.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Kurosaki?" ucap Sensei bingung tak percaya.

"Aku IZIN pulang cepat," ucap Ichigo menekankan kata IZIN.

"Kau sakit Ichigo?" tanya Ishida.

"Tidak, tapi aku ada keperluan.. permisi," ucap Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Kini Ichigo benar-benar pergi. Sensei dan siswa-siswa yang lain bingung tak karuan. Apakah tadi benar-benar Ichigo?. Kejadiann ajaib yang bisa dibilang salah satu dari keajaiban dunia fanfic. Dengan wajah tak yakin., Inoue memberanikan diri bertanya pada Chad yang nampaknya tak kaget sama sekali.

"Ano.. Sado-Kun, kira-kira Ichigo mau kemana?" tanya Inoue dengan nada berbisik-bisik.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Chad.

Inouepun hanya terpuruk sedih. Kini ia berpikir sepertinya banyak hal tentang Ichigo yang tidak ia ketahui. Satsuki yang melihat wajah murung Inoue hanya bisa menghela nafas. Masalah cinta yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Satsuki.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi. Hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid didunia. Dengan hati yang masih bingung Inoue memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Ia ingin ke rumah Matsumoto. Salah satu saudara jauhnya yang bekerja sebagai manager artis. Inoue berjalan menuju stasiun untuk naik kereta. Saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam kereta.. ternyata kereta itu sangat penuh dan sesak sekali. Semua orang berdesak-desakan.

'Ukh! Aku paling sebel kalau kereta penuh,' keluh Inoue dalam hati.

Tanpa Inoue sadari sudah ada seorang maniak yang meraba-raba pahanya. Dari paha naik ke pantat. Tangan maniak yang tadinya hanya meraba-raba lewat rok.., kini mulai membuka rok Inoue dan meraba-raba lebih dalam. Inoue yang merasakan hal itu ingin berteriak namun takut. Hingga akhirnya.,

"Maaf ya Tuan Maniak.. tak baik memangsa anak sekolah," ucap seorang lelaki berambut oranye.

Mata Inoue terbalak tak percaya. Kurosaki Ichigo menyelamatkannya?. Ini sebuah keberuntungan. Maniak itupun pergi. Ichigo berbalik menatap Inoue dengan senyum khasnya. Mata Inoue tertahan dalam ketampanan Ichigo. Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambut panjang Inoue dengan tangan besarnya.

"Kau sudah berjuang! Lain kali kau panggil saja aku! Atau tidak kau tendang lelaki maniak itu!" ucap Ichigo.

Tak terasa air mata Inoue mulai menetes. Ichigo kaget bukan kepalang melihat Inoue menangis.

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Apa tadi maniak itu menyakitimu, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo yang sedikit panik.

"Hiks.., Arigatou.. hiks.." ucap Inoue sambil tetap terisak.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia memendamkan kepala gadis itu didadanya. Gadis itu kini berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah gadis paling bahagia didunia. Kereta berhenti. Ichigo dan Inouepun turun dari kerta dan berjalan keluar stasiun.

"Kau mau kemana Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku mau ketempat saudara jauhku., kalau kau?" tanya Inoue.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit," ucap Ichigo.

"Kau sakit Kurosaki-Kun?"tanya Inoue khawatir.

"Bukan., bukan aku.. tapi orang terdekatku yang sakit, hahaha," ucap Ichigo sambil tertawa.

"Tapi aku harus menjemput seseorang dulu," ucap Ichigo lagi.

"Siapa yang harus kau jemput Kurosaki?" tanya Inoue penasaran.

"Huh., dia orang keras kepala. Padahal masih bocah tapi tak mau mengalah sedikitpun!" ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Memangnya siapa?" tanya Inoue lagi sambil berjalan.

"Kau lama sekali Jeruk!" ucap seorang bocah berambut putih mengenakan topi dan kaca mata. Dengan jaket dan celana training.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku jeruk! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!" ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Huh., Rukia itu bodoh atau apa sih bisa punya teman kaya dirimu?" sindir bocah itu lagi.

Inoue yang merasa mengenali wajah bocah itu melepas kacamata yang dipakai bocah tersebut. Inoue kaget mengetahui siapa sebenarnya bocah tersebut. Bocah itu langsung merebut kacamatanya dan langsung memakainya kembali.

"Dia.., Hitsu.. gaya?" ucap Inoue tidak percaya.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan bocah tersebutpun angkat bicara.

"Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya, salam kenal," ucap bocah yang ternyata Hitsugaya tersebut.

Inoue kaget tak kepalang. Artis pujaannya kini berada dihadapannya! Inoue yang mengoleksi semua lagu Hitsugaya.. kini bertemu langsung? Mimpi apa Inoue semalam? Sungguh beruntung nasibnya.

"YOO! Kami datang Kapten!" ucap seorang gadis cantik berambur panjang bergelombang berdada besar sambil menggendong seorang gadis imut ditangannya.

"Ah! Rangiku-San?" ucap Inoue tak percaya.

"Loh? Inoue-Chan? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya gadis cantik dan seksi bernama Matsumoto Rangiku itu.

"Aku., ingin mampir ke rumahmu tadinya," ucap Inoue.

"Oh., baiklah kalau begitu!" ucap Rangiku semangat.

"Hiya! Tu.. turunkan aku!" ucap Momo yang dari tadi digendong Rangiku.

"Ah? Maaf Momo-Chan.." ucap Rangiku sambil menurunkan Momo.

Momo langsung merapihkan bajunya. Hitsugaya medekati Momo dan Hitsugayapun mengacak-ngacak rambut Momo. Nampak semburat merah muncul dipipi Momo. Momopun tersenyum lembut kepada Hitsugaya. Inoue yang melihat hal itu sedikit iri pada Hitsugaya dan Momo. Inoue mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ichigo dan.. ia mendapati raut wajah Ichigo yang nampak sedih.

"Kau kenapa Kurosaki-Kun?" tanya Inoue.

"Ah., ti.. tidak papa," ucap Ichigo menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya.

"Kau suka Hinamori-San?" tanya Inoue.

"Tidak., hanya aku sedikit iri itu saja hehehe," ucap Ichigo sambil tertawa garing.

Wajah Inoue kini berbubah menjadi kaget. Karena lelaki yang ia suka iri terhadap sepasang kekasih? Bukankah itu berarti Ichigo memiliki orang yang ia suka?.

"Ano.. Ichi—"

"INOUE! Ayo pulang!" teriak Rangiku.

"Ba—Baik!" ucap Inoue sambil menyusul Matsumoto.

Inoue menatap Ichigo yang melambaikan tangan padanya. 'Harus kukatakan! Aku tak boleh mundur!' ucap Inoue dalam hati. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ichigo. Inoue memegang Handphonenya dan menatap 'Daftar Kontak'. Ia membuka daftar tersebut dan.., '1. Kurosaki Ichigo : 08XXXXXX'. Ichigo selalu menjadi yang nomer 1 bagi Inoue. Inoue mencium layar handphonenya itu dan berharap.. rencananya berjalan sempurna.

.

.

"Nah Inoue kita sudah sampai!" ucap Rangiku sambil membuka apartementnya yang berantakan ga kepalang itu.

"Ano.. Rangiku -San., tempat ini tak seperti pernah ditinggali.." ucap Inoue yang tak percaya.

"Inoue-Chan! Jangan menghinaku begitu! Sudahlah bagaimana kalau kita ngobrolnya dicafe aja?" tawar Rangiku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Inoue mengiyakan ajakan Rangiku

Merekapun pergi ke cafe yang direkomendasikan oleh Rangiku.

.

.

Sesampainya di cafe, Inoue hanya dapat diam. Semua penuh dengan orang-orang keren yang terlihat stylist dan kaya raya. Dengan wajah canggung Inoue berusaha mengikuti Rangiku. Rangiku menyuruh Inoue duduk dimeja yang sudah dipesan. Inouepun duduk dengan muka yang masih canggung. Ia berkali-kali membuka handphonenya berharap ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari atmosfir orang kaya ini.

"Halo., kau saudara jauhnya Rangiku ya?" tanya seorang lelaki tampan bermata sipit atau lebih tepatnya seperti memejamkan mata dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"I..iya," ucap Inoue takut-takut.

"Tenang aja., namaku Gin.. Gin Ichimaru, pacar Rangiku salam kenal," ucap lelaki bernama Gin tersebut.

"Oh., aku Orihime Inoue salam kenal," ucap Inoue sedikit bernafas lega.

"Oh ya... Rangiku pasti akan lama kesini. Kau mau ku kenalkan pada beberapa orang?" ucap Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Bo.. boleh.. mungkin?" ucap Inoue tidak yakin.

"Ulquiorra.. sini!" teriak Gin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sesosok lelaki tampan berambut hitam dengan mata yang.. err tatapannya sangat dingin dan menusuk jiwa. Sesaat Inoue tertahan oleh keheningan yang dibuat oleh bola mata Ulquiorra. Matanya tak berhentii berkedip memandangi bola mata hijau safir itu.

"Ada apa Gin?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Kenalkan ini calon adik iparku!" ucap Gin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Inoue. Inoue hanya tesipu malu.

"Na.. namaku.. Orihime Inoue salam ke.. kenal," ucap Inoue dengan wajah memerah.

Ulquiorra diam dan berjalan pergi.

"Maaf., dia memang begitu! Susah diajak ngobrol.. tapi dia orang yang baik loh!" ucap Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha tak masalah! Dia bertolak belakang dengan Kurosaki-Kun!" ucap Inoue sambil membuka hp dan mengetik sms.

"Kurosaki? Maksudmu.. Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya Gin.

"Iya!" ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kenal dengannnya?" tanya Gin lagi.

"Kenal, dia teman satu sekolahku! Kami satu kelas.." ucap Inoue dengan rona memerah.

"Kau bukan pacarnyakan?" tanya Gin lagi.

"Eh? Maksud Ichimaru-San apa? Aku hanya teman.. mungkin teman dekat Kurosaki-Kun.." ucap Inoue sambil menghentikan kegiatan mengetik smsnya yang memang sudah selesai.

"Syukurlah.., kalau begitu bocah itu memang setia ya," ucap Gin sambil membuka Hpnya.

"Setia? Maksud Ichimaru-San apa?" tanya Inoue semakin tak mengerti.

"Loh? Kau tidak tahu? Ichigo sudah punya pacar loh," ucap Gin.

'SEND TO KUROSAKI ICHIGO'. Tombol itu langsung tertekan oleh jari Inoue. Mata Inoue tak berkedip. Wajahnya kaget tak kepalang. Melihat muka Inoue yang kaget Gin langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Inoue.

"Hei., kau kenapa?" tanya Gin.

"Ekh., " ucap Inoue yang tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjatuhkan hpnya karena kaget mendengar suara Gin.

PRAK! Suara Hp Inoue terjatuh. Dilayar Hpnya tampak sebuah pemberitahuan...

.

.

'NEW MESSAGE..

FROM : KUROSAKI ICHIGO'.

**.**

**.**

**TBC..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SERU GA! FIC ABAL INI... pasti ga seru. Pinter banget gue.. maaf kalau bakal lama UPDATE~! Soalnya aku bakalan banyak kerjaan and ulangan... mohon pengertian kalian cemuah yank!~! *jijay* **

**JAAA NEEE!~~!**

** REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaaaahaaaaaaaa maap lama update yaaa cayank kyyyyuuuuuuuu…. Menjawab pertanyaan kalian… PAIRANGNYA GA ADA! Masih RAHASIA GITU LOH~! *sombong* okeh ayooo kitaaa bacaaa lagi~!**

**.**

**.**

**Haruskah Dia?**

**Chap 2**

**.**

**.**

Handphone Inoue terjatuh. Gin yang melihatnya heran dan memungut Handphone Inoue. Inoue masih termenung tak bergeming. Gin yang bingung tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Namun satu hal yang Gin ketahui.., sepertinya Inoue menaruh hati pada Ichigo.

"Inoue-Chan..kau kenapa?" tanya Gin cemas.

Seketika Inoue langsung tersadar dari renungan.

"AH! Tidak.., hanya kaget saja! Soalnya Kurosaki-Kun tidak pernah cerita kalau ia memiliki pacar," ucap Inoue dengan senyum palsunya.

"Oh.. lelaki itu.. bisa membuat seluruh fansnya tumbang," ucap Gin sambil melirik Inoue.

Inoue kaget tak kepalang dengan perkataan Gin.

"Ano… kalau aku boleh tahu… siapa pacar Ichigo?" tanya Inoue.

"Eh., pacar Ichigo ya.. aku tidak tahu banyak hanya saja.. dia gadis yang keras kepala, egois, angkuh, kekanak-kanakan, tapi.. dia sangat baik hati. Itu sih sepenglihatanku," ucap Gin.

'Pasti anak yang populer.. tidak seperti diriku.' Batin Inoue.

"Tapi dia suka menyendiri.., beberapa kali aku bertemu dengannya saat ia sedang menyendiri,"

Sontak Inouepun kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Inoue.

"Heeeeeeem soal itu lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada Ichigo!" ucap Gin sambil tersenyum sambil memaanggil Ulquiorra dengan tangannya.

"Sudah dulu ya Inoue-Chan! Kau akan pulang diantar oleh dia!" ucap Gin sambil menyerahkan handphone Inoue ke Ulquiorra.

"Eeee? Ta… tapi Ran—"

"Soal Rangiku serahkan saja padaku! Anak kecil tak seharusnya ada disini.. jaaa neeee!" ucap Gin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang diantara kerumunan orang.

.

'Aku harus bagaimana ini? Huuuhh!' batin Inoue bingung.

"Ini HPmu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ah! Iya! Makasih," ucap Inoue.

"Jadi kau mau pu—"

"Hoooyyy Ul! Kau bawa mobil tak?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah dikuncir satu dengan.. err tato mungkin diwajahnya.

"Oh., Abarai.. aku bawa mobil tapi aku disuruh Gin mengantar gadis ini pulang," ucap Ulquiorra dengan wajah datarnya.

"Gadis? Oh dia maksudmu! Hei kau., rumahmu dimana? Barat atau timur?" tanya Renji tak santai.

"Di… di timur…" ucap Inoue sedikit takut.

"YES! Aku ikut ya Ul! Aku juga mau ke daerah timur!" ucap Renji girang.

"Mau apa kau pergi ke daerah timur?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Gantian jaga sama Ichigo.., dia sudah jaga dari tadi pagi!" jawab Renji.

"Bukannya ada Hitsugaya dan Momo? Ada Byakuya jugakan?" tanya Ulquiorra yang seperti mengintograsi.

"Haaaah~ bocah ubanan itukan artis! Dia pasti ada syuting! Sedangkan Momo udah satu paket sama bocah itu! Kalau Byakuya-Sama… kau tahu kan.. dia selalu sibuk," ucap Renji.

"Baiklah ku ijinkan kau naik mobilku," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Serius? Arigatou!" ucap Renji senang.

"Ichigo? Hitsugaya? Momo? Apa yang kau maksud Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Inoue yang nampak tak asing dengan nama-nama yang disebutkan Renji.

"Iya.. loh kau tahu juga? Kau siapanya Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"Ah iya.. aku Orihime Inoue teman sekalas Ichigo.. tidak lebih tidak kurang," ucap Inoue.

"Bagus deh kalau Cuma TEMAN! Aku Abarai Renji teman Ichigo," ucap Renji.

"Lebih tepatnya saingan cinta," ucap Ulquiorra yang asal ngomong.

"ULLL! DIAM KAU!" ucap Renji tak santai dengan wajah memerah.

"Saingan cinta?" tanya Inoue. Ia merasa ia akan mendapatkan sebuah nama yang mengisi hati Ichigo.

"Bukan! Itu sudah lama sekali..," ucap Renji sambil memalingkan muka.

"Oh., maaf kalau begitu.., sampai sekarang aku belum tahu Kurosaki-Kun berpacaran dengan siapa," ucap Inoue.

"Kau tak tahu? Dia berpacaran dengan—"

"Jangan beritahu," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo tidak ingin semua orang mengetahui siapa kekasihnyakan?" ucap Ulquiorra sambil berjalan keluar café tersebut.

"Oh iya., aku lupa," ucap Renji sambil mengikuti Ulquiorra.

Inoue diam dan mengikuti Ulquiorra. Dalam hatinya ia kesal karena tinggal sedikit lagi ia mengetahui siapa pacar Ichigo. Dengan wajah suram ia mengikuti langkah Ulquiorra.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku," ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum kepada Ulquiorra.

"Yo!" ucap Renji sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya mobil Ulquiorra pergi. Inoue terdiam. Menatap ke atas langit. Menerawang kapan ia bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Ichigo? Hanya tuhan yang tahu itu. Saat ia hendak masuk ke apartement.. ia melihat seorang gadis terbujur kaku. Dengan setengah takut Inoue melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tak ada orang sama sekali.

"Kenapa harus aku.." ucap Inoue pasrah.

Dengan langkah gemetar dan tak pasti ia berusaha pelan-pelan mendekati gadis tersebut. Saat ia sudah disamping gadis tersebut ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis tersebut. Tak ada respon. Inoue semakin panik tak kepalang. Disaat seperti itu.. hanya ada satu pilihan, membawa gadis tersebut ke apartementnya. Inoue menggendong gadis tersebut. Diluar dugaan gadis itu ringan sekali. Rambut hitamnya indah sekali. Inoue serasa melihat malaikat kecil jatuh dari langit dan tak berdaya.

.

1 jam..

2 jam..

5 jam..

Gadis itu tak kunjung bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Inoue sampai tertidur menungguinya bangun.

.

.

"Sreng.., "

'Suara apa itu?' pikir Inoue yang setengah sadar.

"Tok tok tok"

'Suara pisau? Dari dapur? Siapa yang sedang mema—'

"APA! Memasak?" ucap Inoue yang kini sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" ucap gadis mungil berambut hitam dengan mata violet.

"Kau.., bu.. bukannya kau seharusnya.,"

"Ah! Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku! Aku tak tahu gimana nasibku kalau masih berada disana," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

'Manisnya!' ucap Inoue.

"Tidak papa., namaku Orihime Inoue! Siapa namamu?" ucap Inoue riang.

"Namaku?" ucap gadis itu.

"Iya! Namamu!" ucap Inoue.

"Eh..errr… namaku…namaku… Ru…" ucap gadis itu nampak gelisah.

"Ru..namamu Ru?" tanya Inoue.

"Iya! Namaku Ru! Kachimane Rusa!" ucap gadis itu.

"Nama yang aneh.., tapi namamu itu imut sekali!" ucap Inoue sambil memeluk gadis tersebut.

"Te..terimakasih," ucap gadis bernama Ru tersebut.

"Tapi entah kenapa.. aku sepertinya tak begitu asing dengan wajahmu," ucap Inoue bingung.

"Hahaha mana mungkin..," ucap Ru dengan tawa paksanya.

"Hem.., benar juga yaaa~ kalau begitu sekarang kita— akh! Gawat sudah jam segini! Aku harus ke sekolah!" ucap Inoue panik tak kepalang.

"Sekolah? Maksudmu tempat semua orang menimba ilmu?" tanya Ru.

"I.. iya.., cara bicaramu aneh sekali," ucap Inoue.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ajak aku kesana! Kumohon!" pinta Ru dengan muka penuh harapan.

"Baiklah.., kau akan ku titipkan diruang kepala sekolah saja," ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou!" ucap Ru dengan wajah riang.

.

. Bel tanda masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi. Derap langkah kedua gadis itu semakin terdengar. Seorang wanita berambut panjang ungu sudah menunggu mereka didepan gerbang. Mau tak mau mereka harus berhadapan dengan wanita tersebut.

"Orihime Inoue kau terlambat!" ucap Guru Disiplin Siswa (GDS) itu.

"Ah.., eto…. Ano.. maafkan aku Sensei Yoruichi.. aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucap Inoue sambil membungkuk.

"Haaah., baiklah karena kau baru sekali ini terlambat jadi ku maafkan," ucap Yoruichi.

"Arigatou," ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum riang.

.

SEMENTARA ITU…

Seorang lelaki berambut orange sedang duduk menatap layar ponselnya.

"Hei Ichigo~!" ucap Keigo sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Heh? Ada apa?" ucap Ichigo sambil menutup ponselnya

"Coba lihat diluar ada siapa?" goda Keigo sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Ichigo.

"Ada siapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat keluar jendela.

BINGO! Ada 3 wanita cantik! Yang pertama Yoruichi-Sensei! Guru berkulit hitam yang cantik dan lincah! Lalu ada Orihime Inoue gadis seksi berwajah cantik dengan hati yang polos dan lugu! Dan.., satu lagi.. seorang gadis dengan wajah tenang dan bertubuh mungil.

"Inoue.., dan.." ucap Ichigo dengan wajah kaget.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Betul sekali Ichigo! Ada Orihime-Chan! Dan juga.. gadis mungil berawakan tenang! Mungkinkah dia adik Orihime-Chan?" ucap Keigo.

"Hahaha dasar Ichigokan sudah punya pacar kalo tak salah!" ucap Mizuiro.

"Apa? Yang be—"

"Maaf aku ke bawah dulu!" ucap Ichigo sambil bergegas berlari kebawah.

.

"Siapa dia Orihime-San?" tanya Yoruichi sambil melihat kearah seorang gadis mungil berwajah cantik.

Gadis itu kini malah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Inoue.

"Dia adalah Ru., saudara jauhku," ucap Inoue berbohong.

"Jadi dia saudara jauh—"

"RUKIAAAAAAAA!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut orange.

"Kurosaki-San/Kurosaki-Kun?" teriak Inoue dan Yoruichi bersamaan.

"Rukia! Rukia!" teriak Ichigo lagi.

Ru bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Inoue. Ichigo mendekati Inoue. Wajah Inoue semakin memerah. Tiba-tibatiba saja Ichigo menarik tangan seorang gadis. Tangan siapa yang ia tarik? Tentu tangan Ru.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Ru.

"Ichigo…" ucap Ru.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Inoue.

"Ka.. kami…" ucap Ru terbata-bata.

"Rukia! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah lari dari rumah sakit! Kau itu baru sadar tau!" ucap Ichigo sambil memegangi pundak Ru.

"Rukia? Siapa itu Rukia, Ru?" tanya Inoue.

"Ru? Kau membohongi Inoue, Rukia?" ucsp Ichigo.

"Ya Ichigo., maafkan aku Orihime.. namaku adalah Kuchiki Rukia,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yaaaakkk mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dannnn tolong review yaaaaawwww~! follow : estu_icetwo (promosi) hwahahhahahahahaha., thankyou cayankkyu~~! Thanks for my love *** :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaak maaf lama nunggu! Author geblek yang suka membuka identitas ini kembali! Nah makasih buat yang udah follow twitter saya!.. estu_icetwo. lalu makasih pula buat *** yang udah bikin saya patah hati. Sumpah nyesek tau ga!. Akibat dari kegalauan gue kemarin.. gue ga nulis fanfic. Nyeseeeek! Biarpun cuma enem hurup tetep aja nyesek. (alamak kok curcol).okeh inilah ficnya jejeng…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"RUKIAAAAAAAA!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut orange.

"Kurosaki-San/Kurosaki-Kun?" teriak Inoue dan Yoruichi bersamaan.

"Rukia! Rukia!" teriak Ichigo lagi.

Ru bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Inoue. Ichigo mendekati Inoue. Wajah Inoue semakin memerah. Tiba-tibatiba saja Ichigo menarik tangan seorang gadis. Tangan siapa yang ia tarik? Tentu tangan Ru.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Ru.

"Ichigo…" ucap Ru.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Inoue.

"Ka.. kami…" ucap Ru terbata-bata.

"Rukia! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah lari dari rumah sakit! Kau itu baru sadar tau!" ucap Ichigo sambil memegangi pundak Ru.

"Rukia? Siapa itu Rukia, Ru?" tanya Inoue.

"Ru? Kau membohongi Inoue, Rukia?" ucsp Ichigo.

"Ya Ichigo., maafkan aku Orihime.. namaku adalah Kuchiki Rukia,"

**.**

**.**

**Haruskah Dia? **

**CHAP 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia Kuchiki? Maksudmu?" tanya Inoue bingung.

"Iya aku.. Rukia Kuchiki.." ucap Ru yang ternyata bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia aku akan menyuruh Renji mengantarmu kembali ke rumah sakit," ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil handphonenya.

"JANGAN! Aku mohon ijinkan aku… " ucap Rukia sambil memegangi baju Ichigo.

"Ijinkan apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ijinkan aku.., berada disini sebentar saja, kumohon," ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ukh! Baiklah tapi aku harus bilang ke Byaku—"

"JANGAN! Jangan bilang ke nii-sama.., dia pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku," ucap Rukia.

"Baiklah, ini rahasia kita berdua saja ya! Hahaha," ucap Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepala Rukia.

"Tidak, ini rahasia kita bertiga. Tolong ya Orihime," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ah? Aku? Baiklah! Serahkan saja padaku!" ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum.

Satu pertanyaan muncul dikepala Inoue.. apa hubungan antara Rukia dan Ichigo?. Wajah ceria Ichigo yang tak pernah ia lihat. Sungguh menyakitkan jika mengetahui bahwa yang membuat Ichigo seceria itu adalah Rukia., bukan seorang Orihime Inoue. Inoue hanya dapat melihat keakraban yang nampak menyesakkan dada. Namun melihat senyum Rukia.., Inoue merasa berdosa telah berpikiran buruk kepada gadis mungil tersebut.

"Inoue., terimakasih," ucap Ichigo pelan tepat ditelinga Inoue.

Wajah Inoue merah seketika. Dadanya terasa panas., suara detak jantungnya tak karuan, dan juga rasa bahagia yang tak terbendung. Jantung Inoue serasa mau copot.

"I..iya.." ucap Inoue dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

Suara-suara jahil terdengar sepanjang jalan Ichigo. Walau telinga Ichigo terasa panas namun ia berusaha bersabar. Ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Namun ia lupa.., orang yang mengikutinya tidak dapat berjalan cepat. Akhirnya ia kehilangan orang yang mengikutinya itu. Ia berjalan kembali menelursuri jalan yang ia lewati tadi. Segerombolan lelaki sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Karena nampaknya Ichigo tahu apa yang sedang dikerubungi lelaki-lelaki hidung belang ini jadi ia segera menerobos masuk dan… ya benar saja. Sesosok gadis mungil sedang ditanya-tanyai oleh para buaya darat. Ichigo menarik tangan gadis itu dan.., ternyata aksinya itu menimbulkan kericuhan yang lebih amat damat.

"Ichigo!" ucap gadis mungil tersebut.

"Rukia! Sudah kubilang jangan terpisah dariku!" ucap Ichigo.

"Ma…..af…" ucapnya sambil terjatuh dan tertidur.

Dengan sigap Ichigo menggendong Rukia seperti seorang pangeran menggendong seorang putri.

"Ichigo! Siapa gadis manis itu!"

"Kurosaki kau licik!"

"KYAAAA Ichigo menggendong gadis lain!"

"Ichigo-Sama., hiks hiks kenapa kau bermesraan dengan gadis itu?"

"Ichigo dia pacarmu?"

"Kurosaki-Kun lepaskan gadis itu! Huuu!"

Suara – suara jahil itu benar-benar membuat Ichigo hanya mampu diam. Dengan wajah kesal Ichigo mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang. biasanya di halaman belakang cuma ada Soi Fon.

'Srak'

"Sapa disana?" bentak gadis cantik dan mungil.

"Oi oi.., ini aku," ucap Ichigo.

"Oh kau Ichigo., waw kau membawa pacarmu?" ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Soi Fon- Senpai ini ga lucu, kalau ada yang denger gimana?" ucap Ichigo.

"Hahaha maaf maaf.." ucap Soi Fon.

Soi Fon gadis berawakan China ini adalah sepupu dari Yoroichi-Sensei. Dia satu tingkat diatas Ichigo. Pemilik dari klan terbesar di China saat ini. Saat ini ia hanya sedang merantau di Jepang. Dengan wajah cantiknya dan juga dengan kelincahannya yang seperti ninja ia sudah mendapatkan sorang lelaki pujaan hati., Ggio. Walau terkadang ia terlihat JUTEK tapi sebenarnya ia CUKUP baik.

"Jadi ia adalah putri dari Byakuya Kuchiki?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Bukan! Dia ADIK Byakuya! Pacar Ggio kok ga update!" ejek Ichigo sambil membelai rambut Rukia yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"HEH! Dasar RESE! Suka-suka dong!" ucap Soi Fon kesal.

"Ya ya ya..," ucap Ichigo.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama pacaran?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Sekitar… 12 tahun mungkin?" ucap Ichigo.

"APA? LAMA BANGEEEUUUUUTTTTT~~~!" ucap Soi Fon alay.

"Ih pacar DJ kok alay! Amit-amit..," ucap Ichigo,

"Suka-suka!" teriak Soi Fon kesal.

"Ya ya ya.," ucap Ichigo.

"!"

"Aduh! Ah Sakura-San!" ucap Soi Fon sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Soi Fon ayo latihan!" ucap Haruno Sakura* gadis cantik berambut pink.

"Baik! Nah Ichigo Jaaa Neeeee" ucap Soi Fon sambil memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Da dah Kurosaki-Kun.," ucap Sakura.

"Yo, da dah Haruno-Senpai, Soi Fon!" ucap Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi hanya ada Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo memandangi wajah Rukia yang sedang tertidur. 'manis' itulah pikiran Ichigo. Ichigo membelai rambut hitam Rukia. Ichigo tak menyangka kalau ia akan jatuh hati pada gadis keras kepala berhati kapas ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ichigo tertawa. Sudah 12 tahun mereka bersama. Sejak umur mereka 4 tahun, benang merah sudah mengikat takdir mereka.

Disisi lain seorang gadis berambut panjang melihat kejadian itu. Melihat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo membelai pipi seorang gadis dan tersenyum lembut. Sakit hati yang tak tertahankan ingin sekali seorang Orihime Inoue mengacaukan acara romantic itu. Namun ia tahu kalau ia tak akan bisa berbuat sejahat dan sekejam itu.

Ichigo membelai pipi Rukia namun Rukia tak kunjung bangun. Ichigo melihat kondisi sekitarnya dan memastikan kalau kondisi aman alias sepi tak ada orang. Ichigo membuka satu kancing bajunya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Ichigo. Maklum karena itu daerah sekolah jadinya lebih tegang. Lalu kemudian.., bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibir mungil Rukia. Bibir mereka bertemu dan itulah ciuman dari sang pangeran untuk membangunkan sang putri. Dalam sekejab Rukia bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat wajah Ichigo sangat dekat dengannya ia pun panik tak karuan.

'DUAK!' Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Aduh.., sakit tau Rukia!" keluh Ichigo.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan rambut jeruk?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tidak—"

"JUJUR!"

"Iya iya aku—"

Sebuah ciuman mengunci semua kata-kata Ichigo. Rukia mencium Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo memerah dan..

"Itukan yang kau lakukan padaku?" ucap Rukia dengan wajah memerah.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa.

"Dasar malaikat iblis!" ucap Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia.

.

.

Inoue diam. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Kenapa ia harus kalah oleh seorang gadis mungil sakit-sakitan? Apakah ada yang kurang dari dirinya? Seksi, cantik, pintar, dan juga baik. Apa ada yang kurang? Kenapa ia bisa kalah oleh Rukia? Air mata Inoue tak terbendung. Ia berlari kembali ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya untuk segera pulang. Ia tak mau melihat adegan mesra seperti itu lagi. Dengan alas an sakit, Inouepun diijinkan pulang. Saat ia berada didepan gerbang ia melihat sesosok laki-laki tampan yang sudah pasti adalah Ulquiorra.

"Kau," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya sesosok pria tampan.

"Ah tidak, dia kenalanku," ucap Ulquiorra.

Pria tampan itu diam sejenak lalu.

"Eh, ano.. apa kau serius kenal dengan dia?" tanya Pria itu lagi.

"Iya," ucap Inoue dengan gugup.

"Ul kau apakan gadis ini?" tanya Pria itu.

"Diam kau Ukitake!" ucap Ulquiorra.

"Ukitake? Jyuushirou Ukitake?" tanya Inoue tak yakin.

"Kau kenal aku?" tanya Pria tampan bernama Ukitake itu.

"Sudah tentu kau adalah Produser dari film-film terkenal! Seniman berbakat! Salah satu penerus aliran 2 pedang bersama sahabatmu itukan! Shunsui Kyoraku!" ucap Inoue semangat.

"Wah.. kau kenal Shunsui juga toh," ucap Ukitake.

"Iya! Dia adalah aktor yang tampan! Sekaligus pengusaha salah saru club malam!" ucap Inoue lagi.

"Hahahaha kau tahu banyak ya," ucap Ukitake.

"Iya padahal ia adalah salah satu anggota legislatif tapi malah memiliki club malam, sungguh aneh.. tapi saat ia berbicara didepan masyakarat ia terlihat sungguh-sungguh loh! Sangat beribawa!" ucap Inoue lagi.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya kurasa Nanao berhasil mendidiknya," ucap Ukitake lagi.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita masuk dan mencari Kuchiki-San," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya Ukitake.

"Namaku Orihime Inoue, kalian mencari Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Inoue.

"Iya., kau kenal dia Orihime-Chan?" tanya Ukitake.

"Eng.. memangnya ka—"

"Kami disuruh oleh Byakuya menjeput adik tercintanya!" ucap Ukitake sambil tersenyum.

"Byakuya? Ta—tapi,"

"Sudahlah Orihime-San, aku sudah mau pulang kok," ucap seorang gadis mungil yang tak lain adalah Rukia.

"Ah! Rukia-Chan.. kau kabur kesini toh!" ucap Ukitake sambil memeluk Rukia.

"Iya, maaf ya Ukitake-San kau pasti diomeli oleh kakakku," ucap Rukia.

"Tak papa, karena yang akan lebih dimarahi adalah Ichigo dan Ulquiorra! Jadi kita tenang-tenang saja Rukia-Chan," ucap Ukitake dengan senyumannya.

Sedangkan Ichigo dan Ulquiorra hanya mampu mematung tanpa berkata apa-apa. Inoue yang melihat hal itu sungguh iri kenapa yang ada disekeliling Rukia adalah orang-orang tampan, kaya, keren, pintar, pokoknya orang-orang kelas atas.

"Ichigo kau ikut denganku menghadap Byakuya ya~!" ucap Ukitake sambil pergi menggendong Rukia.

"Ah iya iya," ucap Ichigo sambil mengikuti langkah Ukitake.

"Ano.. Ukitake-San.. aku ingin mengajak Orihime-San juga. Apa boleh?" tanya Rukia dengan polos.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengajak Orihime-Chan? Sudah tentu boleh lah! Ayo Orihime-Chan ikut dengan kami! Kau maukan?" tanya Ukitake sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Orihime kaget dengan perkataan Rukia yang mengajak dirinya pergi padahal ia yakin bahwa dirinya pasti akan ditinggal. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kini Inoue sedikit berubah pikiran tentang Rukia. Ternyata Rukia benar-benar hanya gadis lugu tak berdosa. Inoue merasa malu sendiri telah mencurigai Rukia yang macam-macam. Inoue dapat bernafas lega.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Inoue ragu.

"Tentu saja., Orihime-San adalah temanku. Nii-sama pasti mengijinkan," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk kemobilku," ucap Ukitake sambil membuka pintu mobil. Mobil yang sederhana untuk orang sehebat Ukitake. Yaitu mobil bermerek Mazda.

.

"Ano., Ichigo.. bagaimana kabarnya Rangiku-San?" tanya Rukia.

"Tante-tante itu? Dia baik-baik saja bersama Gin," ucap Ichigo.

"Eto… Rangiku adalah sepupuku.."ucap Inoue.

"Apa? Kau serius?" tanya Ukitake, Ichigo, dan juga Rukia.

"I.. Iya..," ucap Inoue gugup.

"Wah.. Gin-Sama pasti bahagia kalau melihat saudara jauh Rangiku secantik ini," ucap Rukia.

"Aku rasa Gin malah akan mengambil mereka berdua," ucap Ichigo.

"Hahaha sebelum hal itu terjadi Aizen pasti sudah menjewer kuping Gin," ucap Ukitake.

Seketika tubuh Ulquiorra tegang dan berkeringat dingin.

"Kau kenapa Ulquiorra-Kun?" tanya Rukia.

" Bwahahahaha" tawa Ichigo dan Ukitake.

"Hahahaha maaf Ul., aku keceplosan.. kau tak usah tegang begitu dong!" ucap Ukitake.

"Maksidnya apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aizen itu dosennya Ulquiorra yang paling tegas. Dibalik senyum ramahnya terpasang sejuta pisau hahahaha karena itu Ul paling takut sama Aizen," ucap Ichigo.

"Hahaha Ul lucu yaa," ucap Rukia riang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" ucap Ul sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia.

"Hahaha—Ukh!" secara tiba-tiba Rukia memegangi dadanya.

"Rukia kau kenapa? Jangan-jangan kumat lagi ya?"tanya Ichigo sambil memegangi pipi Rukia.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Rukia batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

Ukitake mempercepat laju mobilnya dan.. Inoue duduk diam meremas roknya karena melihat Ichigo begitu mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Sedangkan Ul…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**No ruang Author**

**Please follow my twitter estu_icetwo**

**And 3R!  
>.<strong>

**Read!**

**.**

**Review**

**.**

**Replace (?)**

**.**

**. No EDIT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**JARANG UPDATE~ HATI GALAU WALAUPUN KUPUNYA KOMPUTER EUY~ GA ADA INTERNET WALAUPUN NI FIC DAH SELESAI~ nah minna.., follow saya estu_icetwo terus., begini.. sebelumnya.. makasih ya review kalian *malu-malu* (Tabok aja ini author). Lalu.. saya.. saya.. SAYA SUDAH KELAS 3 SMP~! YEAY! UULEEEE ULEEEE! Tugas makin banyak.. dibayang-bayangi oleh UN.. dibayang-bayangi oleh kata BELAJAR.. tapi yang penting have fun ajaaaaaaaaa~! Oke cekidot~~~~~~**

**.**

"Aizen itu dosennya Ulquiorra yang paling tegas. Dibalik senyum ramahnya terpasang sejuta pisau hahahaha karena itu Ul paling takut sama Aizen," ucap Ichigo.

"Hahaha Ul lucu yaa," ucap Rukia riang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" ucap Ul sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia.

"Hahaha—Ukh!" secara tiba-tiba Rukia memegangi dadanya.

"Rukia kau kenapa? Jangan-jangan kumat lagi ya?"tanya Ichigo sambil memegangi pipi Rukia.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Rukia batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

Haruskah Dia?

CHAP 4

Ukitake mempercepat laju mobilnya dan.. Inoue duduk diam meremas roknya karena melihat Ichigo begitu mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Sedangkan Ul yah ia ikut mengkhawatirkan Rukia namun matanya tertuju pada Inoue. Ada apa dengan Inoue? Yah Inoue meremas roknya dan menundukkan kepala. Nampak roknya sedikit basah.

"Kau sakit juga?" ucap Ulquiorra.

"Eh., ti—tidak!" ucap Inoue salah tingkah.

Ulquiorra melihat sedikit air mata di mata Inoue. Ulquiorra lalu memegang pundak Ukitake.

"Hei Ukitake berhenti disini.," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Tapi Ruki—"

"Berhenti saja cepat.," ucap Ulquiorra.

Ukitakke menghentikan mobilnya. Ichigo melihat Ulquiorra menggandeng tangan Inoue keluar dari mobil. Ichigo terbengong-bengong melihat adegan itu. Rukia yang membuka matanya berusaha menggapai tangan Inoue.

"O—rihi—me—san," ucap Rukia.

"Eh?" Inoue yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Go—me—nne—" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum lemah dan menutup kedua matanya.

Ichigo yang melihat hal tersebut shock. Ukitake langsung menutup pintu mobil belakang setelah Ulquiorra dan Inoue turun. Ukitake langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Inoue hanya mematung dipinggir jalan setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Ulquiorra hanya diam dengan muka 'stay cool'nya. Inoue tak bisa berkata-kata. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir kecil Rukia.. 'Go—men—nne—' masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Inoue. Wajah Rukia yang tersenyum lemah dengan air mata hampir mengalir dikedua matanya, dan juga tangan kecilnya yang berusaha menggampai Inoue. 'jangan-jangan.. Rukia-San tau kalau aku.,' pikir Inoue.

"Ano.. apakah kau tahu dimana letak rumah sakit yang akan mereka datangi?" tanya Inoue.

"Aku tahu.. tapi.. lebih baik kau kesana besok saja,"

"Kenapa?! Dia begitu karena a—"

"Karena wajahmu mengatakan kau takut bertemu dengannya sekarang," ucap Ulquiorra.

Yah., kini wajah Inoue sangat pucat. Bibirnya memutih tah tahu kenapa. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Keringatnya mengucur deras. Pemandangan ini seperti seseorang ditodong pistol yang pelurunya penuh. Inoue melihat kedua tangannya sendiri yang gemetaran hebat. Entah sejak kapan Inoue jadi seperti ini.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. a.. aku takut?" ucap Inoue dengan tawa paksaannya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Ba—baiklah.." ucap Inoue.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Ichigo tak masuk sekolah. Beberapa hari itu pulalah rasa takut Inoue tak kunjung hilang. Satsuki teman terdekat Inoue sampai bingung. Ia tak habis pikir setiap jam pelajaran Inoue selalu melamun, makanan tak disentuh, dan ia juga jadi sering mengingau sendiri. Hal ini terkadang mendapat teguran keras dari Yoroichi-Sensei. Namun teguran itu tak berdampak apapun. Ishida dan Chad yang merupakan teman dekat Inoue dan Ichigo juga tak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Inoue kau kenapa sih?" ucap Satsuki.

"Aku tidak papa Satsuki-Chan," ucap Inoue dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini aneh," ucap Chad yang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Ah maaf.. lihat! Lihat! Aku berhasil mendapatkan boneka kelinci yang ku dambakan loh!" ucap Inoue berusaha riang.

"Boneka kelinci jelek ini maksudmu?" tanya Satsuki.

"Dia gak jelek! Huuuh!" ucap Inoue menggembungkan pipinya yang sukses membuat Satsuki, Chad, dan Ishida tertawa.

"Ya ya kalau ada masalah panggil kami saja," ucap Ishida.

Inoue hanya tersenyum. Ia rasa masalahnya tak akan bisa diselesaikan oleh teman-teman terdekatnya. Inoue mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas. Tampak seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang cantik.. dan juga unik. Kalau tak salah nama gadis itu Nemu., dia lebih sering berada di UKS. Bahkan mungkin dia adalah seorang gu—

"Orihime-San ada apa anda dari tadi menatap saya lekat-lekat?" tanya Nemu.

"Eh?! Ah! Hahahahahahaha ma—maaf!" ucap Inoue kikuk.

"Tak masalah," ucap Nemu.

"Aku hanya kaget melihat Nemu-Chan ada disini., biasanyakan Nemu-Chan berada di UKS.." ucap Inoue.

"UKS penuh aku tak ingin menambah jumlah manusia disana," ucap Nemu.

"Hahahaha Nemu-Chan lucu., kurasa kita bisa berteman.," ucap Inoue.

"Kurasa dari dulu kita sudah menjadi teman sekelas Orihime-San," ucap Nemu.

Inoue tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Nemu yang serius. Tanpa terasa mereka jadi akrab. Seminggu sudah Inoue akrab dengan Nemu. Nemu sering mengajak Inoue menemui Unohana-Sensei yaitu guru kesehatan. Senyum Unohana-Sensei benar-benar indah.. terkadang Nemu juga mengajak untuk bertemu Isane-Senpai. Isane-Senpai adalah ketua dari klub Kyudo. Isane-Senpai sangat dengan dengan Unohana-Sensei jadi sudah jelas mereka sering menemui Isane-Senpai di UKS. Tak terasa 2 minggu sudah Ichigo tak masuk. Kini Inoue juga sudah akrab dengan Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadomaru, dan juga Tia Harribel. Entah sejak kapan mereka akrab. Inoue juga sudah tak memikirkan Rukia Kuchiki lagi.

.

"Hei Orihime Orihime! Kita makan dulu yuk!" ajak Mashiro.

"Aku juga ingin makan.," ucap Lisa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Nemu-Chan! Tia-Chan! Ayo!" ajak Inoue.

Mereka berlima, Mashiro, Lisa, Inoue, Tia, dan Nemu pergi ke sebuah restaurant yang cukup mahal. Sebenarnya ini tempat pilihan Mashiro. Semua sedikit kaget karena melihat harga makanan yang dipampang dipintu masuk sangatlah tak masuk akal. Namun Mashiro hanya tertawa ketika mendengar teman-temannya protes. Mashiro memaksa teman-temannya masuk dengan berkata ia yang akan menraktir. Sontak teman-temannyapun mengikuti Mashiro.

"Mashiro-Chan kau serius mau menraktir kami?" tanya Inoue.

"Yakin! Hei! Lagipula kalian tak akan rugi makan disini! Banyak anak kolongmerat dan selebritis makan disini! Toh sekalian cuci mata! Bukannya Tia dan Lisa habis ulangannya? Refresing lah~" ucap Mashiro.

"Bilang aja mau lirik-lirik," ucap Lisa.

"Sirik mah ngomong aj—ADAAWWWHH! Aduh duh duh duh.." ucap Mashiro yang menabrak seseorang.

"Ah maaf ya.,"

"I—iya., adadadadadaw!" ucap Mashiro.

"Mashiro kau tak papa?" tanya Nemu.

"Aku tak papa Nemu., lebih baik kau, Inoue, Tia, dan Lisa cari tempat sana.," ucap Mashiro.

"Inoue?"

"Eh? Ada ap—ku—kurosaki-kun?" ucap Inoue yang melihat orang yang menabrak Mashiro.

Ichigo menatap Inoue. Inoue membuang muka. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mashiro yang bingung dan nampaknya mau nyerocos langsung dihentikan oleh Lisa.

"Apa kabar Inoue?" tanya Ichigo basa-basi.

"Ah aku baik., bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Inoue kikuk.

"Aku juga baik.. ini teman-temanmu? Kukira kau selalu bersama Tatsuki, Michiru dan yang lainnya.." ucap Ichigo.

"Ah iya., ini Nemu.. lalu Mashiro, Lisa dan Tia," ucap Inoue memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Oh salam kenal, Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Ichigo.

"Aku kenal denganmu kita sekelas," ucap Nemu yang mendapat reaksi kaget dari Mashiro.

Nampaknya Mashiro ingin nyerocos lagi tapi kali ini dihentikan oleh Tia. Ichigo yang melihat hal itu mengajak Inoue dan kawan-kawan untuk duduk bersama. Inoue menerimanya. Merekapun mulai berbincang. Yah awalnya pesan makanan., lalu setelah itu mereka baru mulai berbincang basa basi.

"Sebelumnya.." ucap Mashiro.

"Apa?" tanya Lisa.

"Aku boleh ngomongkan?! Dari tadi ane mau ngomong udah dialangin duluan!" protes Mashiro.

"Kalau sekarang silahkan," ucap Lisa dan Tia bersamaan.

"Okeh! Hei ICHIGO! Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah? Kalau kau sekelas dengan Nemu dan Inoue berarti kabar murid berambut oranye yang menghilang mendadak itu kaukan?" tanya Mashiro cukup to the point.

"Oh., baiklah Kuna-San., pertama aku tak masuk sekolah kurasa itu privasi dan bila kau ingin tahu kurasa itu urusan mudah untuk orang sepertimu.. kedua soal kabar burung disekolah itu mungkin memang benar itu aku," ucap Ichigo.

"Kau tahu nama keluargaku.. handal juga kau! Hahahaha!" ucap Mashiro sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo dan tertawa riang.

"Kurasa itu pujian.," ucap Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba makanan mereka datang. Mashiro langsung memakan makanannya. Nemu dan Tia tertawa melihat tingkah Mashiro. Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ano.."

"Adapa Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia-San?" tanya Inoue.

"UHUK UHUK!" Mashiro tersedak begitu pula Lisa.

"A—ada apa Mashiro-Chan? Lisa-Chan?" tanya Inoue.

"YANG KAU MAKSUD KUCHIKI RUKIA?!" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

"I—iya.," ucap Inoue.

"Aku permisi ketoilet dulu.," ucap Lisa.

"A—aku mau nelepon Kaa-San dulu! Hahahahha!" ucap Mashiro.

Mereka berduapun pergi entah kemana. Inoue merasa sedikit bingung. Begitu pula dengan Nemu dan Tia yang tak tahu apa-apa. Siapa itu Kuchiki Rukia? Hanya itu yang ada diotak Nemu dan Tia. Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Rukia tidak kenapa-napa., aku hanya berharap bantuan doanya saja.," ucap Ichigo dengan senyuman yang tulus.

'Oh Kami-Sama., salahkah aku mencintai dia? Kenapa.. kenapa.. kenapa selalu dan selalu saja.. dia! Dia! Kuchiki Rukia.. aku tak bisa membecinya karena 50% penyebab Kurosaki semakin khawatir dan memperhatikan dia adalah aku., tapi aku juga tak mau memungkiri bahwa 50% perasaan iri dan dengki yang membentuk sekarang karena dia. Jujur saja.. aku setiap malam selalu menyesali diriku sekarang.. Kurosaki bisakah kau melihat diriku sekarang?' batin Inoue.

"Ichigo?" sesosok pemuda berambut putih PENDEK tampan menghempiri Ichigo.

"Kau?" ucap Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya?" ucap Inoue tak percaya.

"Oh kau kan yang waktu itu., kita pernah bertemukan?" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Iya kita pernah bertemu.," ucap Inoue dengan senyumannya.

"Semuanya maaf la—" ucapan Mashiro terhenti melihat Hitsugaya dihadapannya. Mashiro membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kebelakang.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau Mashiro kan?!" tanya Hitsugaya.

"A.. I don't know~ whats your name bo—huwaaa! Sakit!" ucap Mashiro yang kupingnya dijewer oleh Hitsugaya.

"Shinji! Ini dia Mashiro!" teriak Hitsugaya dan muncullah pria berponi rata berwarna kuning.

"Oh., hei Ma-shi-ro., kau mau pulang KAPAN?" tanya Shinji.

"Kapan kapan a—ah iya iya! Malam ini aku pulang! Pulang! SUER! Janji! Iya aku bakalan ikutin perintah paman Urehara!" ucap Mashiro kesakitan karena dijewer Shinji.

"Bagus kalo sadar., ajak Lisa juga! Awas kalau nanti malam gak pulang!" ucap Shinji diikuti anggukkan dari Mashiro. Saat itulah Lisa datang dan Shinji kembali mengomel tak jelas.

"Lisa! Kau ini yah! Bla blablablacingcong! Blablablablacingcang! Blablablanci!" ucap Shinji mengomel gak jelas.

Hitsugaya asyik mengobrol dengan Ichigo. Kadang-kadang raut wajah mereka nampak serius dan kadang –kadang tampak Ichigo menggoda Hitsugaya. Nemu dan Tia yang tak mengerti hanya dapat melanjutkan acara makannnya.

"Hah! Hei kau! Kau Nemu saudaranya Mayurikan? Lebih baik kau ke labnya segera! Dia butuh bantuanmu., lalu kau Tia temannya satu ganknya Ulquiorrakan? Si Ulquiorra dan yang lainnya sedang merencanakan acara kau tak ikut kumpul-kumpul? Dan kau Ichigo! Kau kemana saja?! HAH?! Si Byakuya meneleponku mencari dirimu! Renji, Ukitake, Nanao, Urehara, Unohana, Hanataro, dan yang lainnya meneleponku Cuma buat bertanya 'Hei! Shinji jangan culik Ichigo lagi dong!' atau 'Kau tahu Ichigo dimana?' sungguh aku diperlakukan seperti penjahat!" omel Shinji dan semuanya kena omelan.

"Dan kau., Inoue Orihime.. kau ini bagaimana sih?! Bukannya kau harusnya… harusnya.. harusnya kau bertemu dengan Unohana-Sensei untuk tugas piket dan mingguankan?!" ucap Shinji yang sukses membuat Inoue kaget.

"Lalu kau Lisa dan Mashiro.. akan ada hukuman untuk kalian berdua yang telah kabur dari latihan..," ucap Shinji dengan background iblis.

"Huee! Tou-San aja tak pernah ngasih aku hukuman!" ucap Mashiro merengek.

"Tou-Sanmu dan aku beda! Sudahlah mau ikut aku balik sekarang dan aku bela walaupun sedikit.., atau pulang sendiri nanti malam dan aku akan pura-pura tidur?" tanya Shinji.

"Pulang sekaran Shinji-Sama," ucap Lisa dan Mashiro kesal.

Akhirnya Shinji, Lisa, dan Mashiro pulang terlebih dahulu. Lalu Nemu pergi untuk menemui Mayuri. Tinggal Tia, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Inoue dicafe itu.

"Aku duluan ya., Hinamori sudah menunggu di stasiun," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Yo., oh ya tolong tukar ya., aku nanti malam tak bisa datang," ucap Ichigo.

"Loh kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Byakuya dan juga dengan siapatuh sih Kaien kaien itu.," ucap Ichigo.

"Ohh good luck yah., duluan," ucap Hitsugaya sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Ichigo nampak menghela nafas dan menerawang ke luar jendela. Tiba-tiba handphone Tia berbunyi dan setelah itu Tia membereskan barang-barangnya. Ichigo tak bergerak sedikitpun sedangkan Inoue nampak kebingungan.

"Aku duluan ya., terimakasih," ucap Tia.

"Tia kau mau kemana?" tanya Inoue.

"Aku mau ke café Himatari daerah Shibuya disana sedang diselenggarakan rapat, duluan Inoue!" ucap Tia.

Akhirnya tinggal Inoue dan Ichigo berduaan. Sejujurnya ia merasa gugup sekali. Terlebih lagi dihadapannya adalah Ichigo orang yang ia suka. Pujaan hatinya selama bertahun-tahun. Kini ia tak tahu mau mengobrol apa.

"Eh Kurosaki-Kun., kenapa kau tak kesekolah?" tanya Inoue.

"He? Ah., aku tak kesekolah karena.. merawat Rukia.," ucap Ichigo.

"Merawat.. Rukia?" tanya Inoue.

"Ya., semenjak hari itu kondisi Rukia kian memburuk., aku disuruh bertanggung jawab. Padahal tanpa disuruhpun aku akan melakukan semua itu. setelah hari itu aku terus menemani Rukia.. kadang bergantian dengan Byakuya, Urehara, Mashiro, Atau bahkan yang lain.." ucap Ichigo.

"Mashiro-Chan? Kau kenal dia?" tanya Inoue.

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada dia.," ucap Ichigo.

'Kenapa yang ada dipikiran Kurosaki-kun hanya Rukia., Rukia, Rukia.. tak bisakah ia memikirkan yang lain walau hanya sejenak? Tak bisakah ia berkata 'bagaimana kabarmu Inoue?' untukku? Tak bisakah? Sesulit itukah? Kurasa seharusnya itu adalah hal yang mudah..' batin Inoue.

"Hehehe bolehkan sesekali aku menjenguk Rukia?" ucap Inoue dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Inoue., kumohon.. maaf.. dan jangan paksakan dirimu la—"

"Maaf Kurosaki-Kun aku lupa kalau ada acara.. aku duluan," ucap Inoue.

.

Langkah kaki Inoue terasa sangat berat. 'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dia meminta maaf padaku? Aku tak pernah memaksakan diri.. dan terlebih lagi kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu.. kenapa ia seperti sangat tertekan dengan keberadaanku? Sebegitu menyebalkannya kah aku? Apakah aku memang sangat menyusahkan? Aku tak sanggup melihat ekspresi itu lagi.. aku aku…'

"Huaaaaa!" tangis Inoe ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang.

"Huaaaa huaaaa!" tangis Inoue semakin kencang.

"Huuu—mph!"

"Kau ini mau membuat semua orang yang ada dijalanan ini tuli?"

'Suara ini.., tak asing lagi ditelingaku..'

"Kau tak papa?"

'Dia… kenapa dia yang datang?'

"Hoi?"

"Ulquiorra?"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
